dO YOU LOVE ME
by fluffsters118
Summary: TSUKI IS A SHADOW DOG DEMON AND A DRAGON DEMON MIX. HER PACK WAS ATTACKED BY A BAND OF FOX DEMONS AND NOW SHE IS RAISED WITH SESSHOMARU BY HIS PARENTS. WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM?


DO YOU LOVE ME

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha and I never will.

Hatred runs deep to your bones but when I saw your eyes o saw sorrow. I could see love. I could see sadness.

" what did she ask you to do this time? this Sesshomaru has eyes and ears to. I can see that if you do not do what she says to do she will shave your tail will she not?" Sesshomaru said as he turned to face her. " um.. Well yuuiki dared me to dare you something. Um.. She dared me to dare you.. To dare you to kiss me on the lips." I said in a hurry to get it over with. He had a grin on his face so I started to run. We ran around the garden but soon I jumped onto the roof. Sesshomaru stopped and grinned at his dad. His dad knew that when Sesshomaru grinned something bad was going to happen. I jumped onto the gate and into the woods. Soon I saw a clearing and transformed into my true form. I am a mixed dread and am half shadow dog demon and half dragon demon. I jumped into the air but he pinned my to the ground and held me there in his true form also. we soon turned back into my humanoid form and I could feel every muscle through his kimono. He was partially laying on my and if some one saw us they would get the wrong idea. I tried to get away but before I could he pressed his lips onto mine. I gave in. we stayed like that until we were out of breath. He picked me up and carried me to a small cave in the wood. He took off his shirt and I did the same. We didn't dare go any further than that cause we both knew if we did we would get carried away and people would get suspicious. We made out and stayed there until around noon. We took a bath and headed back to the palace. He acted as if nothing happened but kept glancing back at me to make sure I was ok. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was exhausted and tired. I fainted. When I woke up I was in his room. I instantly checked to make sure I had my cloth on. " ha ha I didn't do anything to you. I have much more pride than that. My mother says we must share a room once again. My cousins are here and are using your room." he said as he grinned evilly. **'make your move' **said the beast in Sesshomaru. ' no be quiet. I may like her but we are much to young to mate.' **' fine if you won't listen to me I'll be in my cage.' **by the time Sesshomaru stopped day dreaming I was shivering. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru and he put me on his lap and hugged me and put his tail around me. " don't fall asleep yet. We haven't even ate dinner yet. It will be served in a few hours. Then after dinner we shall be used as dress up dolls to get ready for ceremony tonight. You are coming with me and there will be many demons from all the lands at this ceremony. I will be named the taiyokai at this ceremony. We will dance and talk with other demons. You will have fun." Sesshomaru said as he picked me up and put me on my feet. " Sesshomaru, what if I don't know how to dance? I've never danced in my life before." I said he grabed my hand and led me to the garden. " then I shall teach you now. With that said he placed my hands on his shoulders and put his hands on my waist. He showed me how to dance and told me to just follow him until out of nowhere he dipped my which made me blush fiercely. Then His father came out just in time to see him do so and started o clap. We both blushed this time and practically ran to his room. Then when dinner came we braised ourselves for the joking from his father. As we thought he wouldn't stop bringing it up. We ate dinner and hurried to our rooms. I was used as a dressing doll and was dressed in a red and gold kimono with an golden obi and little things in my hair. After I was dressed I waited for Sesshomaru to come and get me. When he did he was dressed in the same color as me and it surprised both of us. We glared at his parents that were trying to act innocent. Sesshomaru placed his hand around my waist and we walked down the hall. When we got outside there was no carriage so I looked at his and he grinned. He tightened hi grip and took off into the air. We were flying high and I clung to Sesshomaru which made him grin. He whispered into my ear. " remember what we did today. One day we will get further into that activity." when he said that I blushed at his statement. We landed in a clearing full of different kinds of canine demon. He led me to an open area and started to dance with me soon I forgot our conversation up in the clouds. Soon he walked up on the stage leaving me all alone. The ceremony went by quickly and he was stuck on the stage talking to the other lord. When a wolf demon pup about my age came up to me and asked to dance. Later I found out his name was Koga. The prince f the north. He was very handsome and I enjoyed dancing and talking with him but I could hear Sesshomaru growling from the stage but only I could hear it. He kept on glancing at me while I talked to Koga and he finally asked his father for some help. He finally escaped and was walking towards me when a fox demon grabbed me by the throat making Sesshomaru see red. He raced towards us and without hesitation slashed the demon in the face which made it drop the barley conscious me fall to the floor. Of coarse Sesshomaru caught me and carried me away. He sat down under a tree. " Tsu are you ok. Please open your eyes. Tsu!" he yelled as he got up and flew to the palace. I could him trembling as he flew. I opened my eyes to revel the tears. He stopped in midair and let me stand on his cloud. I sobbed into his shoulder. " it was him. He was the one who killed my pack. It was him sesshy." Sesshomaru trying to lighten up th emood asked, " did you just call this Sesshomaru sesshy?" " yes I did and if you have a problem with that I can call you fluffy." I said with a small but sad smile. We got to the palace and he took me to my room. He sat on my bed and put me on his lap. Soon I could feel the steady breathing of Sesshomaru and fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke me head was close enough to Sesshomaru that we could kiss. And he had his arms around me so I couldn't move. Sesshomaru moved his hand to my head and shifted his head closer untill he was kissing me I kissed him back and he woke up. He grabed me and put me under him. " good morning Tsu. I see we fell asleep together again. I could get used to being awaken like that every morning." I giggled and got from under him just as his father came in the room.


End file.
